gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Doomsday Scenario
$??? (Easy) $???(Normal) $1,200,000 (Hard) ---- Reduced price for Thruster ---- Achievements and Awards Act III Award The Doomsday Scenario Achievement/Trophy A World Worth Saving Achievement/Trophy All In Order Award (optional) Loyalty Award (optional) Criminal Mastermind Award (optional) }} The Doomsday Scenario is the final part of The Doomsday Heist. Players are in a race against time as they infiltrate a secret doomsday facility that was sealed away for decades within Mount Chiliad before Avon Hertz and Cliffford can launch a nuclear warhead. Overview Players are tasked to go to a lot in Grapeseed, where the player can choose from either the Khanjali tank or the Barrage ATV to use in the player's assault of the missile base. The player can only choose one vehicle, with the other being sold to gain an extra amount of cash at the end. Once the player's vehicle is chosen and every player is on board, the player must drive to the tunnel at the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, where the secret entrance to the missile base will open behind a set of electrical boxes. The player must use their vehicle to drive through the tunnel, fighting off Avon's men. After reaching the end, the vehicle will be disabled by spikes on the road, where three Juggernauts will ambush the players. When they are dealt with, the players must move through the base on foot, dealing with more of Avon's men as Cliffford taunts the players. Eventually, there will be a fork in the tunnel, which diverge off into two different areas. In both of these tunnels are a combined total of five supply crates that the player must destroy. Once all five are destroyed, the paths will reconnect. After dealing with more of Avon's men, Cliffford will begin the launch protocol for the warhead. The players will encounter a locked door, which is opened by Cliffford after he is tricked into opening it by Lester. The players must now go around the large sqaure room and hack into four terminals, which will cripple Cliffford and abort the launch of the warhead. Once all four are done, the player can go to the top floor, where an Orbital Cannon weapons system is available to use. The player must use the cannon to destroy four hotspots around the map, which will destroy Cliffford once all four are down. Afterwards, Lester will locate Avon trying to escape. The team will press on through the facility, fighting their way to the silo itself, where Avon escapes with the use of a Thruster. The team then takes their own Thrusters and gives chase, ultimately shooting Avon down and killing him. With the deed done, the team regroups at the Galileo Observatory, where Mrs. Rackman will thank the team for their efforts, awarding them with a large sum of money before leaving with Agent 14. Lester then thanks the team as well before parting ways, ending the heist. Tips * As stated by Lester, though the Khanjali is much more tougher for the inital assault on the facility, it will pay more at the end when the team sells it afterwards. * It is recommended to have Snacks and Body Armor on standby, as Avon's men, notably the Juggernauts, are heavily armed and can easily kill a player if they aren't well equipped. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online